the first 'I love you'
by FangandLightning
Summary: Suddenly Lightning appears out of nowhere- asleep. Fang is worried- unsure of what will happen now.


**((AN: hi there all! this is the Mun from the Fang and Lightning blog over on tumblr! i decided to post the things i have writen on there over here on for all of you! here is the responce to the question "_Could you describe the first time when you looked each other in the eye and said, "I love you."?_" hope all of you new readers like it! **

Fang knew she shouldn't have been nearly as troubled as she was- in reality what right did she have to be more worried than Serah, the woman's own sister. But even so, she had let Fang stay.

So here she sat- in a hospital in Academia, gazing at the pink haired woman laying in the bed beside were she sat, unconscious like she had been for the weeks that she had been there.

Lightning Farron lay in the bed- nothing out of place, not even a scratch on her. it was a mystery to all everyone why she hadn't woken up. Heck- no one knew how she got here in the first place. She had just turned up one day- laying on the beach on New Boduhm. Everyone had been ecstatic that she was back- but that quickly turned to worry when she didn't wake up after a few days. There were no outward signs of life other then the even paced breathing- not so much as a twitch. It had been nearly 3 weeks since then. And since then Fang had found herself unable to really leave Lightning's side. She had heard various probable causes for the soldier's condition, at first it had been suspicion of brain damage of some form- but various tests had proved that to be negative. various other things had been tossed about also- but the most recent was 'severe exhaustion' and 'sleep deprivation'. To Fang that didn't make much sense at all- sure the soldier had a habit of over working herself she knew, not only from their travels but stories from Serah as well, but Light wasn't a fool. She would never work herself in to such a condition.

"Come on sunshine, wake up- everyone's worried about you. Serah and Snow cant wait for you to wake up- they have been waiting for you so they could finally get married you know. Sazh says that you're too young to kick the bucket before he does. And Hope, you have got the poor kid so worried he hasn't been able to work right!" she laughed as she gently played with the sleeping woman's pale hand. The skin was more rough then she remembered it being before, but if what she had been told was true- that Light had been fighting while she had been in crystal stasis.

"Vanille hasn't woken up quite yet- but she will soon I just know it. She would be worried sick for ya too ya know- everyone is worried"

Fang paused, bringing a hand up to brush her hair away from Lightning's face,

"im worried about you two Light- I'm afraid that your just not going to wake up. That your just going to waste away here- I don't even know why im so worried- I mean I know that you will wake up your to stubborn to stay down right?"

In reality Fang knew exactly why she was worried; it was something that she would never say out loud unless the pink haired woman was looking back at her.

"…Fang-" said woman gasped loudly, eyes snapping up and to the woman laying in the bed. Pink hair was splayed out on the pillow and now tired looking aqua eyes were open and looking at her a soft smile grazing her face.

"Lightning!" Fang barked out shocked as she stood up suddenly sending the chair she had been sitting in skidding back. Lightning's hand grasped onto her's firmly now.

"just how long have I been asleep?" Lighting questioned after taking a sip of water and sitting up a bit.

"nearly 3 weeks since we found you on the beach in New Bodhum. how did you end up there? Last anyone knew you were missing- no one sure if you were dead or alive"

She watched as the pink haired woman looked away, a hand coming up to her chest were her L'Cie brand once was. It almost looked as though she was praying for a moment before the soldier looked back up at her a determination in her eyes. That fire that she had seen when Lightning entered a battle, the look of getting anything she wanted. And the next thing Fang knew was that she was being pulled into a deep kiss, a hand tangled in her hair keeping her close. When they separated, they were both out of breath foreheads leaning together.

"Fang- I worried that this is just a dream that your not really here, but- I have to say that…_I love you_" the last part came out almost breathless and those Aqua eyes were staring into her own. Letting out a shaky breath Fang pulled the pink haired woman into another kiss. Pulling away for only a second to murmur "_I love you to Lightning Claire Farron"_


End file.
